The Carolina Population Center (CPC) at the University of North Carlina at Chapel Hill (UNC-CH) requests $999,061 in direct costs for the first year of a five-year renewal of our NICHD P30 Center Core Grant to provide research support services to 45 funded research projects. The CPC's mission is to support the population research and training interests of its faculty fellows, with the goal of producing cutting-edge research and using the research process to train the next generation of scholars. The funded projects, pending projects, and training activities of CPC, taken as a whole, represent a broad and impressive array of inter- disciplinary and disciplinary research activities. The present application seeks P30 support for six cores: administrative, computer services, information services, spatial analysis, statistical and biomedical cores. The proposed level of support is based on the Center's sustained pace and scale of its research portfolio in coming years. That volume of research activity includes the successful competitive renewal of two of the very large five-year projects, as well as new growth. The substantial contributions of CPC Fellows, trainees, and staff to the population field are also measurable in terms of scientific publications, positions held in the Population Association of America (PAA) and discipline-based professional organizations, and scholarly awards.